cimmeria_aocfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan Elkhorn
Cimmerian Only RP-PVP Clan Elkhorn is a Cimmerian Only RP-PVP Clan that was founded in 2008. It was founded by a former Snowhawk Clan member, Ahearn (now using the character Fearghus | Rykoth on the official AoC Forums). The goal was to bring to life the culture of Cimmeria in a Heavy Roleplay Environment. While the Snowhawks represented what it is to be a band of raiding Cimmerian Savages, the Elkhorn was founded to show the other sides of Cimmeria, without totally excluding the bloody rage that the northern clanfolk are so known for. The other founding members of the Clan were Lachlan, who was the Clan's first Warchief, Carnella, a firey orange haired shaman, Rhianwen, Lachlan's mate, and the Clan's first Huntsmaster. Last but not least was Inkhalli, a mysterious shaman who soon vanished after becoming Warchief herself many months later. The Clan has gone through much since formed in 2008. At first, while it was a Cimmerian Themed Clan, Aquilonians were permitted, provided they had a good reason to come north. Eventually however, the change was made in early 2009, to purge the southrons from the Clan's territory, after an Aquilonian woman betrayed the Elkhorn, and poisoned the mind of several loyal warriors. The Clan is a Heavy Roleplaying Guild, and as such, most activites are based around Roleplay. That said, members of the Clan are known to both PVP and Raid, with some constantly in minigames, and others, constantly raiding. The Clan has infact started a weekly T1 Circuit just several weeks ago, and in the past, has held the battlekeep Stonehammer twice now. For more information go to http://www.tribalnorth.com IC Background "It has been some time since Ahearn Pict-Killer rose to become Ahearn Chieftain, since Clan Elkhorn came to life, since Adharca Cathair rose from the ashes of what once was a pitiful village. We have seen warriors fall, we have seen betrayal, we have had beloved Elders perish under the blades of treachery. We have made war with another Clan, conquered a Hyperborean army, and clashed with the dogs of Aquilonia. We have even ventured east, into Khitai. There, our ancestral enemy, Tholgrim the Blackheart, was slain. In it, our Ritesmaster Svannah lost her own life, and Ahearn Chieftain became gravely wounded. Now he is but a shadow of his former self, his soul, broken, his mind, gone. Our Chieftain is now Fearghus mac Finnegan, and we are regaining our strength, and preparing for war. Oh yes... blood shall spill." ''- Elkhorn Warrior'' The Chieftain and the Council of Elders 'Chieftain -' Fearghus mac Finnegan 'Huntsmaster -' Isleen bann Fearghus 'Forgemaster -' Oelric Demirson 'Elder -' Sienna 'Elder -' Riorach Clan Hierarchy Clan Chieftain Clan Elders Honored Warriors Clan Veterans Kinsmen Unproven Terms and Terminology 'Unproven -' Any Cimmerian who joins the Clan as an outsider. Unproven are regarded as lower in status then children, yet are barely above a slave or even a southron man or woman. They are expected to do any task the Elders, or regular Kinsmen give to them. Unproven who put their minds to the task, and prove themselves efficiently are highly regarded once they become Kin, and those who cause trouble on the path to proving themselves often get turned away or worse... slain. 'Proven -' Any Clansman who has grown into the Clan, or has proven themselves trustworthy. They have a voice and make up the bulk of the Clan's warriors and shamans. Proven are still expected to listen to the Elders and the Chieftain, and yet their opinions are valued and expected to be shared. Proven must follow the Clan Laws, perhaps even more strictly so then the Unproven. 'Elder -' Any Clansman who becomes a leader within the Clan. All leaders are Elders, but there are those who gain a title. These titles are earned either through deed, or simply in knowing where that Elder's expertise lay. The Elder that finds himself organizing a war party every week may eventually be named as Warchief, while the Elder that knows how to hunt with a bow, and oversees newcomers to the Clan will be named as Huntsmaster. 'Veterans -' A Clansman who has tested his mettle against all comers, and has survived. They are fierce warriors, shamans, and even hunters. (Level 80 Clan Members) 'Honored Warriors -' Clansmen, both kin and veteran alike, who have accomplished some sort of great deed, or feat, usually in battle (but not limited to such). 'Mac -' Son of 'Ingen/Alme - '''Daughter of '''Bann - '''Wife of '''Ui - '''Grandson of '''Ua -' Descendant of Clan Territory Adharca Cathair Adharca Cathair is known to be the Elkhorn's main holdings. Festivals have been held there, and here is where the seat of the Elders and the Chieftain resides. While most know it only as Elkhorn's village, it is merely the fortress of the Clan. Villagers live in Adharca Cathair, and yet it is mostly filled with the most brutal of me and women. Populated by the main warhorst of the Clan, as well as hunters and shamans, it serves to be the stronghold of the Clan during times of need, such as harsh winters, or times of war. Adharca Cathair is situated on a patch of Lacheish Plains in the far north eastern end. Adhara, the Fort on the Hill Adhara is known as the Fort on the Hill. Situated in the northwestern side of Elkhorn territory, it is but a single outpost. Once abandoned, when a patrol of Elkhorn scouts found it, it was named Adhara or, the "Fort on the Hill." Since then, it has been used for scouting purposes and an occasional stationing of Clan Warriors, especially in war time. Recently, the keep burned down after Hyperboreans cursed it with foul sorcerery, drawing out the spirits of the dead to haunt it, driving several clansmen on the brink of insanity. Laoch-Baile Elkhorn's third holding is possibly one of its most valuable. Situated on the southron most end of Elkhorn Territory, it is the home to most of the villagers, and the providers. Daily, Clan Hunters come into the village, and offer meats, which are then cooked and skinned. Weapons are forged here, armor is crafted, and much of the trade passes through. Lately, the Clan proper has been visiting the village more often, seeking to keep Adharca more secure and reserved for the Clan's use only. Joining Joining the Clan is a straightforward process. Go to http://www.tribalnorth.com , register, post an application. Find us in game, talk to an officer (preferably Isleen), get introduced IC, and it's gravy from there!